Drift a caring father and teacher
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift left with his minicon children now his students. He didn't want tell them the truth yet. He didn't know how they would take it. Now on Earth Drift knew he must tell them the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

 _A few years ago._

 _Drift was in love with a femme he even bonded with her. She was pregnant with their first child. Drift was very excited about this. He was going to be a father. The sparkling was going to be born soon. Drift was determined to be a good father._

 _Then one day Drift's wife went into labor. Drift sent for a medic. A medic came and a sparkling was born. A little mech sparkling Drift had a son. "We should name him Slipstream." Drift said._

 _"Slipstream is a lovely name." his mate said._

 _Slipstream was a handsome young sparkling. He was red with black details. His optics were bright blue. Soon Slipstream began to grow up. He was getting bigger with each passing day._

 _When he was three years old his parents told him he was going to be a big brother._

 _Then after a few months Drift's wife went into labor. The medic arrived and delivered the sparkling. A little mech sparkling. Drift had two sons. Drift brought in Slipstream. "Slipstream this is your new brother Jetstorm." Drift said._

 _"He's tiny," Slipstream said._

 _"Of course he is all sparklings are." his mother said._

 _A couple of weeks later a rogue attacked Drifts home. His Children were alright but his wife was killed. Drift was so sad by the loss of his wife but Right now he had to focus on his sons._

 _"Daddy what are we going to do now?" Slipstream asked._

 _"I don't know but I'll everything I can for you and your brother." Drift said._

 _Drift found a mech called Shadow Raker seeing he had no other options he began to work for him to provide for his children. He knew what has doing wasn't quite right._

 _Shadow Raker took Drift's children and did a specail energy spell. When Drift got back he was looking for his children and he saw what Shadow Raker had done he turned his sons into minicons and they had fake pasts to boot. "What did you do to my children?" Drift asked him in private._

 _"A specail energy spell it can only be broken when one's complete acceptance is true. They will return to the previous state and age now matter how many years has passed." Shadow Raker said._

 _Drift left with his minicon children now his students. He didn't want tell them the truth yet. He didn't know how they would take it. Now on Earth Drift knew he must tell them the truth._

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

Drift saw Jetstorm and Slipstream practice he had a lot on his mind he knew it was time for the truth. "Slipstream and Jetstorm I need to talk you." Drift said.

"What is it master Drift?" Slipstream asked.

"What do you have to tell them?" Sideswipe asked.

The rest of bee team was there.

Drift took a deep breath and told them. "WHAT?!" Jetstorm and Slipstream said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else said.

"Yes Shadow Raker did this to them to my poor young sons." Drift said.

"Oh master Drift or should I say father." Slipstream said.

"But I love the two of you no matter what form you are in or what you are you will always be my sons and I will love you forever no matter what." Drift said.

Upon saying that Slipstream and Jetstorm started to glow and they changed back to their original forms. Slipstream returned to a three year old and Jetstorm returned to a two month old sparkling. Drift picked up the crying Jetstorm and rocked him. Jetstorm was calmed down right away.

"Daddy!" Slipstream said and hugged Drift.

"I'll call Ratchet and explain this to him and have them looked and bring things you need for them." Bumblebee said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

"Daddy can I play with Jetstorm?" Slipstream asked.

"Sorry Slipstream Jetstorm is too little to play games with you." Drift said.

"I'll play with you." Russell said.

"Okay." Slipstream said.

"Tag your it!" Russell said. Then ran and Slipstream ran after him.

"Be careful Slipstream he's a human you might accidentally hurt him." Drift said.

"Okay Daddy." Slipstream said.

Ratchet came to look at Slipstream and Jetstorm and brought supplies for them. He could see they were both very healthy. Drift began to rock Jetstorm who began to cry. Ratchet handed him a bottle and Drift began to feed Jetstorm.

Slipstream began to play with some of the toys that Ratchet had brought for him. "Daddy? Tell me a story." Slipstream said.

"Not now," Drift said. He was burping Jetstorm. "later." he said.

"But Daddy." Slipstream said.

"In a second." Drift said. Then Jetstorm burped. "There now I can read you a story." he said.

"Yay!" Slipstream said and sat next to Drift.

Jetstorm was cooing. Drift read a children's book to his sons. "Daddy can I hold Jetstorm?" Slipstream asked.

"I don't think so sparklings are very delicate, you're too little." Drift said.

"But Daddy." Slipstream said.

"No but's, but you can touch him." Drift said. "But be gentle." he said.

"Okay," Slipstream said. Slipstream tried to touch Jetstorm but Jetstorm began to cry.

"He doesn't like me." Slipstream said.

"He likes you Slipstream he's just tired." Drift said.

After a couple of weeks Drift was busy taking care of Jetstorm. Jetstorm was a sparkling and couldn't do much. Slipstream kept trying to get more of Drift's attention.

"Daddy play!" Slipstream said.

"Not now Slipstream I'm busy." Drift said. He was rocking a fussing Jetstorm. "There, there Jetstorm." Drift cooed.

"It's all Jetstorm, Jetstorm!" Slipstream cried. "So sick of Jetstorm!" he said and went into his room and slammed the door.

"Drift I'm no expert but I think Slipstream is jealous of Jetstorm." Strongarm said.

"What makes you think that?" Drift asked.

"You can call female instinct or intuition. Or the fact that Slipstream is sitting on the ground with his teddy bear sucking his thumb." Strongarm said.

Drift turned and saw Slipstream sucking his thumb.

"I'm a sparkling." Slipstream said.

"Slipstream your a big boy." Drift said.

"No sparkling." Slipstream said.

Drift didn't know what to do. "Drift what's wrong?" Denny asked.

"It's Slipstream I have been busy taking care of Jetstorm and Slipstream is now acting like a sparkling." Drift said.

"I think I know Slipstream is jealous." Denny said.

"Why would he be jealous?" Drift asked.

"Well I was jealous when my little sister came around because mom and dad spent more time with her than they did with me. I thought she took my place." Denny said. "I felt like they loved my sister more. I felt like I was treated like dirt. I even ran off once. But then my mom and dad told me they still loved me and that I could do things on my own and my sister was too young and needed lots of care. They told me I was the same a baby. Maybe you should tell Slipstream he was the same a sparkling." Denny said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

He went to talk to Slipstream. But he was gone. "I can't find Slipstream!" Drift said.

"Oh no I was afraid he might run off." Denny said.

"I'm picking up Slipstream's signal." Fixit said.

"Tell me where he is please!" Drift said.

Fixit transported Drift to Slipstream's location. He found Slipstream in a cave. He hugged Slipstream and kissed him. Drift was cuddling Slipstream when him came in. "In trouble?" Slipstream asked.

"A little but I was worried sick about you!" Drift said.

"Why? You only love Jetstorm." Slipstream said.

"When you ran off I was worried about you. I love you very much you see you baby brother needs lots of care you were same as a sparkling. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I love you very much I will try to find more time for you." Drift said.

"Did I cry all the time like he does?" Slipstream asked.

"Yes you did it's how babies tell their families they need things." Drift said. "Soon he'll be crying to see his big brother." Drift said.

"Really?' Slipstream asked.

"Yes, tell you what how would you like to help me take care of Jetstorm from now on?" Drift asked.

"I can?" Slipstream said.

"Yes, you can." Drift said.

Soon Slipstream was helping care for Jetstorm feed him and burp him even change him.

After a few more months Jetstorm was 13 months old. Or a year and a month. Jetstorm was being played with by Slipstream. That night Jetstorm was crying.

"Swipstweam!" Jetstorm cried.

Drift smiled and looked at Slipstream. "He said your name as your first word." Drift said.

Slipstream kissed Jetstorm. "He just want's his big brother go to sleep Jetstorm." Slipstream said kissing him.

To be continued.


End file.
